


One Year

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: very fluffy fluff. not much plot, just pure, sweet fluff.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> written for @hurtslikeyourmouth! happy birthday, friend! <3

Alec stood in the kitchen, vacantly staring out the window as he waited for the water to boil. He didn't register the steps coming up behind him until arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head with a surprised noise.

"Morning," Bill mumbled.

Alec smiled and covered Bill's hands with his own. "Morning."

Bill hummed and nuzzled into him. He stepped even closer, pressing himself up against Alec's back. One of his hands slid up to Alec's chest, it came to rest over his heart.

Alec chuckled softly. "What's this about?"

"Can't I hug my boyfriend?"

Alec felt his heart starting to beat a little faster. "Course you can. You're usually not so... snuggly."

Bill shrugged and planted a kiss on a back of Alec's neck. "Maybe it's..." he trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Our one year anniversary is coming up," Bill said quietly.

"Yeah.” Alec nodded. “Next Friday."

"And I remembered it again just now and it reminded me how lucky I am to know you and how happy I am to have met you."

Alec turned around in Bill's arms. His expression was soft and a smile played over his features. "That's so sweet." He tilted Bill's head up and leaned in to kiss him.

Bill hummed and leaned into the kiss.

"I feel the same,” Alec said slowly. “I- you know I'm not that articulate, but... I love you. And I'm really  _ really _ happy we met." His voice wavered a little. He pulled Bill into a hug. "I love you so much."

Bill grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Alec. Happiness bubbled up in his chest.

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sunk into Bill's warm embrace. He loved the feeling of Bill pressed up against him, the feeling of his hands on his back, the way his face rested against his shoulder, Bill’s hair brushing against his cheek. Being so close, both emotionally and physically was one of the best feelings. He kissed Bill’s shoulder and slid a hand into his hair.

After many minutes of comfortable silence, he asked: "Do you have any ideas for our anniversary?"

Bill made a soft noise. "No, nothing concrete yet."

"I thought I'd cook something for us. Or maybe we could cook together."

"That sounds lovely." Bill pulled back a little to look into Alec's face. He grinned broadly. "And after, we could sit on the cliffs, watch the sunset."

Alec hummed and smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed Bill again.

Bill gently squeezed his sides and returned he kiss.

It was going to be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
